Alliance Of the Brotherhood
The Constitution of the AOB Confederation All crisis have one thing in common, scapegoats. There is always someone or something to blame in order to preserve the “greater good”, who is sometimes equally responsible for the calamity. However, in the AOB Confederation our goal is to eliminate the horrid practice of accusing a single nation and strengthen our bonds of comradeship not dispel them. As such, we sign this constitution in hopes of promoting unity and lasting peace. Section I: The Executive The central branch of government in the AOB Confederation will be the Executive Branch. This branch of government and its leader the Director will concern themselves with the day-to-day running of the Alliance, including recruiting, military, and internal and foreign affairs. Members of the Executive Branch Director, The elected leader of our Alliance, filled by a candidate from the 1st of the month until the last of that month. All elections will take place on the 25th and the new Director will fill his role following the first of the next month. The Directors duties are: The appointment, supervision and removal of all cabinet members. The Director may run minor police actions for a period of 7 days or until the senate dictates that the Director must stand down, however 7 day extensions may be granted by the senate at the senates discretion with a majority vote (50% + 1). The Director is the figurehead of the alliance and is allowed to post official statements, declarations, and announcements to the public. The Director specifies of the screening process required for recruits The Director may, at any time, activate the Protector of the alliance; however, the Director will lose all executive power except the power to recall the Protector. His decision to recall the Protector may be challenged at anytime by the Senate and can be rejected by a majority (50% + 1; this is the definition for “Majority” henceforth). The Director controls the launching of investigation through the judicial system, and he can launch an investigation of anyone, following senate approval (vote at his or her discretion). The Director is also able to veto any law passed by the Senate, but his veto can be over turned by 67% of the vote or greater from the senate or the public. He may also make the vote of any law a referendum directly to the people. The Director can also be overthrown by the people through Recall. The people must make a topic with a topic description that says Recall. If the Recall gets more Yea’s than Nay’s then the Recall will be directly taken to the Senate. The Senate will then vote on the Recall. If it passes, a Geminus Imperator will take the position of Director until a new director can be voted into office. If the Recall gets DOUBLE more yea’s than Nay’s, the Director is automatically removed from office. Recall votes will last at least 48 hours, and will not exceed 72 hours. The senate with a majority vote may end the Recall initiative after 48 hours, but the vote will automatically end at hour 72 and a minute Protector, an un-elected leader in our Alliance that is to be filled by anyone whom the Director appoints until (s)he is replaced by a Director. The Protector must agree to the position and swear an oath of goodwill towards the alliance. The Protectors duties include: The main military and crisis leader, his/her position can only be activated by the Protector or by a direct initiative by the people themselves required 67% of the TOTAL alliance vote. Once (s)he has been activated, the senate with a 50% total vote, the protector, or the initiative, with a 50% TOTAL vote, can recall him/her. The emergency power of the Protector lasts for a period of 15 days. The Protector is still in power after the required time has passed, but the senate or the people can then proceed to vote him/her out of power. The Director can recall the Protector at anytime, even before the 15 days are over. The Protector holds an executive veto over ALL alliance regulations, including the senate, the protector, the judicial system, and the people, only when the people or the Director has activated him/her. The protector can suspend any law or ruling until his time of emergency power is over, with the exceptions to the freedom of speech and the right of blame. The only thing a Protector must follow is a recall from the Director, an initiative of recall from the people, or a recall from the senate. The Protector has a right of pardon, amnesty, and foreign intervention, as well as making official statements, declarations, and announcements during the time of his or her emergency power. The Protector can also refuse any, or all, new recruits. The protector can create or disband agencies, and he/she may temporarily relieve ministers and government officials of their duties, which they will resume when the Protector’s time has passed. The protector is in charge of the organization and action of the military when the protector has been activated and he or she oversees all actions done by the military. If, in any case, the protector violates his/her oath while in power, abuses his/her power, or refuses to recall, he/she will immediately lose all emergency power, and the alliance will resume as normally run. The ex-protector will then face immediate punishment by the courts of AOB. The Director must choose a new protector within the next 24 hours. Geminus Imperator, This is an un-elected position that will be held by the founders of the Alliance, until further notice. The Geminus Imperators will not have an official veto and will have few extra powers, such as being in charge of the Judicial System, and will having private secretaries and offices. Part 2 Legislative Branch The second branch of the AOB government will be the Legislative Branch. This branch of government will concern itself with representing the members of the AOB in the ratification of treaties and laws. Members of the Legislative Branch. The Senate, The senate are in charge of the making laws for the AOB, they are elected officials, and they serve at term that starts from the first of the month, to the first of the month afterwards. The Senates duties include, the passing of resolutions, the ratification of most treaties and the approval of declarations of war in emergencies. The Senate is staffed by one elected representative for every 10 members (or fraction of 10 members) who voted in the senate elections for that term. Passage of a resolution in the senate requires a majority vote (50% + 1 vote) unless the Director has vetoed the resolution, then the resolution requires a 67% vote. The Director serves as the head of the Senate and votes in any matter where the entire Senate has voted and the result is a tie. The Senates power is limited by the fact that it cannot propose resolutions to itself. All requests for enacting a law or ratifying a treaty must come from the Director, a Geminus Imperator, or the people themselves, in an initiative The Initiative, If someone ever wants to propose a law, they may do so my posting a topic, with the topic description labeled “Initiative”. Everyone will manually vote, there will be no “polls”, by posting Yea or Nea, with a reason for voting the way they did. If the Initiative gets more Yays than Nays, the Senate must then see the law and vote upon it. The Senate may vote that resolution into law, but that law is still subject to the veto of the Director. If the Initiative gets DOUBLE Yea’s than Nay’s, the Law must be immediately ratified, but it may still be vetoed by the Protector. The initiative vote will run for 48 hours. Part 3 Judicial Branch The third and final branch of the AOB Governemt is the Judicial Branch. This branch of Government is responsible for all trials, including the procecution of all Directors and Generals. Members of the Judicial Branch: The foremost member of the Judicial Branch is the Geminus Imperator. The Geminus Imperator duties include, serving as the Judge over proceedings in both internal and external trials. The Vice-Protector is also charged with sentencing of the guilty and the designation of a matter as an internal or external matter. Internal Trials are completely AOB affairs, the Geminus Imperator or the Director presides while the full Senate sits as the Jury. If the matter is a case where the defendant is charged with crimes against the Alliance, the Deputy of Security or Minister of Government and Internal Affairs will represent the government in prosecution. A simple majority is required for most verdicts. The Geminus Imperator will also have the ability to call a member into a special chamber of the Judicial System. Here is where the prosecution of the Director or the General, or any member who is responsible for high treason against the alliance will be tried. All Geminus Imperators will preside over the trial, and they will be condemned according the sentence issued out by the Geminus Imperators. Section V: Rights of members in AOB The following rights are fundamental rights by any action of any person(s) in the alliance, they are guaranteed as long as one is a member of the alliance. 1. Freedom of (political) Speech: This right lets any member speak for whatever reason as long as it is political. Flaming and obscene language is not permissible as political speech, unless they accompany some form of political speech. (Putting someone down for no reason is a no-no). This freedom applies everywhere, both here and on the CN On-sites, in fact, your a card carrying member wherever you go 2. Right of Blame: The AOB alliance will NEVER sell out one of its members to an outside force, no matter what the crime. That said, anything criminal will be dealt with according to our own punishment systems and authorities. This right does not protect a member from being booted from this alliance, it protects a member from being attacked or thrown out for scapegoating purposes. No alliance member can be thrown out unless by judicial action. Only if the said member has been booted out of the alliance, then the Right of Blame no longer applies. Until then, any form of attack of the said member in question, is still considered an attack on this alliance. The only people allowed to forfeit this right is the Director for the duration of his/her term, or the Protector for the duration of his/her emergency power term, and they must volunteer to do so themselves. 3. Right of Response: Every member gets a choice in the event if they get attacked. They can either go through diplomatic channels and attempt to get repercussions, or they may skip the diplomatic process, and request immediate attack on the aggressor nation. 4. Freedom of Sovereignty: Every member has the right to act as its own independent nation, unless its actions conflict with the goals of the alliance, or their actions serve to endanger this alliance, in which case the alliance will ask its member to stop doing what it was doing. They have the right to refuse as well, but this will be seen as a criminal offense, and will be punished in accordance to AOB law. 5. The Right of Law: Every member has the right to propose a law to add to our alliance, as the alliance works for the members, not the members working for the alliance. That said, every member will have the right to vote on laws for the referendum, and run for any elect-able offices possible. Section VI: Preliminary Government Until this alliance has 50 members, the alliance will be run solely by the Geminus Imperators. Once this alliance has at least 50 members, this section will become null and void, and the alliance will run normally as intended. Also, if the leadership see it necessary to expand this Section in order to wait for experience to grow among the general membership, then this section may be expanded as well Category:Defunct alliances